


The Battle

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Based on a Tumblr Post, Battle, Coming Out, Epic Battles, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gen, Homosexuality, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Homosexuality, Space Battles, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith is in the middle of a battle when an alien soldier decides to try to be clever. But lucky for him, he's the sassiest ever.Oneshot/drabble





	The Battle

There was a battle going on. Keith was no stranger to violence or fighting either, of course. He stabbed an enemy Galra deep, feeling his knife hit organs. Definitely fatal.

“I hope you enjoy this moment,” the Galra gagged and coughed. It was a woman soldier. “It’s the deepest you’ll ever be in a woman.”

“…I’m gay,” Keith snapped, and stabbed her deeper.

That’s one way to come out.

Maybe not the best way but hey, points for creativity, right?


End file.
